Zerzuke Sukebi
= Background = Born and raised in the small and relatively unheard of Sukebi Clan, which had nonetheless produced quality ninja for most of it's short lifespan, Zerzuke Sukebi was expected to rise to the high standards that his clan demanded. His father was the clan's leader, and no expense was too much to make sure that Zerzuke had every resource available to him. His skilled teachers instructed him the ways of mastering the techniques he would need as a shinobi. His studies went well, until his teenage years, when his focus on his work started to become less and less. He started to always arrive late to his lessons, and acted belligerent to his instructors when they told him to stay in class longer to make up for it. He spent a strangely large amount of his time just exploring the village in between lessons, instead of studying. His activities were eventually known to the clan in the most direct way possible; Zerzuke was seen chased around by an angry older brother of a girl he had been flirting with. Ever since then, the clan opted to tighten their grip around the boy and tried to get his priorities back in order. In response, Zerzuke rebelled, ditching all of his lessons and hiding out in the village. He was shortly retrieved, but used several Genjutsu techniques to escape again and again. The clan, Zerzuke's father in particular, while outraged at his insubordination, were impressed with his budding ability in Genjutsu. Zerzuke came back to the clan building on a whim, and named his terms; he would learn his lessons, but only the ones he wanted to learn and excel in. Furthermore, Zerzuke would be permitted to take as many days off as he wanted. The clan officials were nothing short of outraged, but after many more failed attempts at bringing in Zerzuke themselves, Zerzuke's father just gave up and let his son have his way. Zerzuke has since grown under his own rules and terms. These events are notable for causing a slight rift between Zerzuke and his younger brother, Kenji Sukebi, who followed the procedures of the clan unconditionally, and a massive one between him and the rest of his clanmates. Despite Kenji working much harder at his assigned studies and missions, he and Zerzuke remain about even, despite Zerzuke only choosing lessons and missions that appealed to him. =Appearance= Zerzuke usually wears a dark gray vest with matching pants and gloves, along with socks and sandals. His black hair is rather long, and is tied into a long ponytail. He also wears a very long orange scarf around his neck. Zerzuke's eyes are a brilliant green, which are usually either brimming with anticipation, or listless with boredom. He has a penchant for posing, his favorite being him standing with his arms crossed, and likes it when the wind is blowing, as he believes it makes him look cooler. He believes his appearance to be very important to him in his persuit of women, but will not obsess over it if battle damages his clothing or looks; he has been known to brush it aside with "Some like the rugged look!" =Personality= Zerzuke is very active, very impulsive, and very single-minded. There is not often a moment where he isn't moving at all, even when he's sleeping. He shows a love of running and excercise, and is in great shape because of it. He values his own will above the will of others, and is known to follow it on the slightest whim. He is very carefree, and doesn't take his job as a ninja as seriously as he should. A notable part of Zerzuke's personality is obsessiveness of women, which becomes a solid factor in any decision he makes. Most of his missions have been noted as having women as clients, and most of his free time is spent getting more familiar with the girls in the village. He is always happy when in the company of girls, and enjoys offering gifts or otherwise treating them well, though reactions to him always vary greatly. It's has long been wondered as to just how Zerzuke picked up this obsession, and some clan members have started to stare accusingly in his father's direction, an accusation which has been vehemently denied on many counts. Zerzuke places a lot of value on flash and style, which shows in his jutsu and his fighting style. =Abilities= Many of Zerzuke's abilities are things that look impressive, but are not actually practical in the least. He usually aims to distract the enemy for an opening, which he will attempt to exploit with his very fast and almost chaotic movements. Zerzuke's masterful grasp over Genjutsu and chakra control allows him to get creative with his illusions, and makes them hard to break out of. Zerzuke is always coming up with new illusions, below are his most commonly used; False Blood: A very basic illusion, Zerzuke makes it appear as though he has suffered a wound and starts bleeding. He usually follows up on this with another illusion in order to maximize effectiveness. False Limb: Zerzuke creates an illusion where one or more of his limbs has fallen off, or are otherwise not attached to his body. Sudden Combustion: Zerzuke fools the opponent's brain into thinking an object has exploded. Can and will be used in conjunction with other illusions for maximum effectiveness. Sensory Modification: Zerzuke assaults his opponent's mind with an illusion that tricks the senses, and causes the opponent to percieve information incorrectly. Objects will move into places they haven't been before, sounds that aren't actually there will be heard, and other such things. Zerzuke will frequently taunt an opponent that falls under this illusion. Zerzuke uses a kunai regularly in his attacks, but frequently complains about how it isn't "sharp enough".